


Bright

by mackzdaddy



Category: UNIQ (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst and Feels, Implied Sexual Content, Longing, M/M, Pining, Unreliable Narrator
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackzdaddy/pseuds/mackzdaddy
Summary: La honestidad nunca ha hecho segura ninguna promesa.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Wang Yi Bo
Kudos: 3





	Bright

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [bright](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348011) by [cluelesskaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cluelesskaru/pseuds/cluelesskaru). 



> "Como canciones de cuna, siempre estás en mi mente" - Yuna

Yibo está usando un gorro azul oscuro. Es lo primero que ve Seungyoun.

―Te tomó demasiado tiempo ―es lo primero que dice Yibo, ocultando la ardiente llama de un encendedor detrás de su palma y metiéndose un cigarrillo entre los labios―, estoy jodidamente congelando mi trasero aquí.

Él toma un larga inhalación y procede a soltar todo el humo directamente en la cara de Seungyoun. Quien arrugó la nariz pero de todos modos se apoyó contra la pared a su lado.

―Podrías haber entrado, ¿sabes?

―¿Y tener que hablar con todos? ―Yibo le da una mirada desinteresada―. No, gracias.

Seungyoun se ríe. Apoya la parte posterior de su cabeza contra la pared y mira el cielo apagado. La ciudad es demasiado brillante para que las estrellas brillen. Él acomoda su cabeza relajadamente hasta que puede mirar directamente a los ojos de Yibo y sonríe burlón.

Yibo frunce el ceño. ―Hueles a rata con ron por beber tanto ―le dice a Seungyoun y toma otra calada de su cigarrillo. Esta vez sopla el humo hacia arriba, la luz del poste encima de ellos hace que se vea condensado en el clima frío.

Seungyoun solo le sonríe aún más, sus hoyuelos se muestran por todas partes.

―Siempre has tenido un don con las palabras, baobao.

Yibo pone los ojos en blanco ante el apodo y continúa fumando. No se acerca, pero tampoco se va. Seungyoun sabe que no debe apurarlo, así que solo mete las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero y levanta la vista nuevamente.

Mira el cielo por un rato; está nublado y Seungyoun se pregunta si tendrán nieve más adelante en el invierno.

Yibo no dice nada mientras fuma lentamente, el aroma del tabaco extrañamente relajante, incluso si entra en los pulmones de Seungyoun a través del gélido aire de noviembre. Seungyoun cierra los ojos y disfruta de la compañía. La tranquilidad. Las ligeras palpitaciones en sus venas por el alcohol. Las mariposas en su estómago solo por la presencia de Yibo; no las había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Sus pensamientos vagan. En la quietud puede escuchar los sonidos del club en el que están justo afuera. Están en la puerta de atrás, por lo que nadie vendrá por aquí hasta más tarde, después de que todas las bandas hayan terminado de tocar. Le habían pedido a Seungyoun que se quedara, por supuesto, pero cuando él dijo que tenía que irse sin dar más explicaciones, todos dejaron de preguntarle. Solo hay una razón, una persona realmente, que pone así a Seungyoun.

Y esa persona finalmente ha terminado de fumar, tirando la colilla de cigarrillo al suelo y aplastándola debajo de su bota.

―¿En qué andas? ―pregunta Seungyoun tan pronto como Yibo lo mira.

Seungyoun observa cómo los ojos de Yibo realmente no se quedan en él, revoloteando alrededor mientras se quita el gorro y se peina el cabello antes de volver a ponérselo. Su cabello es mucho más largo que la última vez que se encontraron, parece que no es mucho más corto que el de Seungyoun, lo suficientemente largo como para meterlo detrás de las orejas.

―Un trabajo en el estudio para algún cantante, ya he terminado.

Seungyoun asiente, pero Yibo todavía no lo está mirando. Aun así, Seungyoun no dice nada más, no hace el primer movimiento. Él fue quien le hizo saber a Yibo que actuaría aquí esta noche en cuanto escuchó que el otro estaba en el país. Seungyoun no va a ser el que tome toda la iniciativa esta vez.

Yibo se aleja tres pasos antes de darse cuenta de que Seungyoun no lo sigue. Mira por encima de su hombro y Seungyoun vuelve a recostar la cabeza contra la pared, con los brazos sueltos a los costados y mirándolo fijamente. Yibo se ríe. Él se ríe por lo bajo y pone los ojos en blanco mientras se da vuelta e invade el espacio de Seungyoun. Se acerca lo suficiente como para que Seungyoun casi pueda saborear el humo. Él quiere saborearlo.

Mierda.

Yibo sonríe ampliamente cuando rodea las caderas de Seungyoun con sus manos, se acerca lo suficiente para que todo lo que Seungyoun pueda ver sean sus ojos, la forma en que brillan terriblemente. Es terrible. Seungyoun está extasiado; nunca puede mirar hacia otro lado. Es la primera vez que Yibo lo toca esta noche.

―¿Me vas a saludar como un hombre civilizado por una vez? ―Seungyoun se burla, agarrando las solapas de la chaqueta de Yibo y tirando de él más cerca.

Yibo gruñe, su sonrisa torcida y finalmente cede, y lo besa.

Seungyoun intenta no derretirse, hace todo lo que puede para no hacer ruido, para evitar que sus rodillas tiemblen. Trata de no disfrutar de lo débil que es por esto. Espera que, esta vez, este sea el primer beso de muchos.

Nunca nadie lo ha besado como lo hace Yibo. Y él ha observado. Esa primera vez que Yibo se fue a una gira europea y que Seungyoun sabía que estaría con otras personas, había hecho todo lo posible para olvidarlo, reemplazarlo, no pensar en él nunca más. Y, como la mayoría de las cosas, cuanto más intentaba obligarse a pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Yibo, más se volvía su mente hacia él. Pensamientos de sus labios, la curva de su sonrisa, la sensación de su piel, el toque de sus manos; todo volvía loco a Seungyoun.

No importaba con cuántos otros se acostara, todos lo que los pensamientos de Seungyoun hicieron fue compararlos con Yibo. Y lo intentó. Dios, lo intentó tanto. Hasta que él solo. Dejó de intentarlo. Dejó de ver a otras personas. Sus amigos piensan que es tonto por "guardarse" para alguien que no le da la misma cortesía. Lo que no entienden es que Seungyoun no está haciendo esto por él. No se está apartando de nada por algún sentido de lealtad. Es solo que él sabe lo que le gusta y lo que Yibo puede darle.

Claro, él todavía caerá por otros, se distraerá durante pequeños períodos de tiempo. Pero eso es todo lo que es. Una forma de matar el tiempo. Todo humo y espejos en un esfuerzo de intentar engañarse y pensar que _no está esperando_.

Seungyoun sigue intentando atraerlo, pero Yibo no cede. No se acerca incluso con sus labios tocándose, incluso con la forma en que sostiene las caderas de Seungyoun. Como esa barrera siempre presente entre ellos lo mantiene físicamente alejado esta vez.

Entonces la puerta trasera se abre y alguien sale del club y es entonces cuando Yibo se acerca más a él. Seungyoun no sabe si Yibo lo hace para que nadie vea quiénes son o si lo hace por algún sentimiento de posesividad, hace que su cabeza gire igualmente; sus caderas presionadas una contra la otra. La forma en que todo a su alrededor es Yibo, su olor, su tacto, su sabor.

―¿Dónde te estás quedadando? ―pregunta Seungyoun, presionado contra la boca de Yibo.

Yibo murmura una dirección y Seungyoun asiente, apenas registrándola. Es un lugar donde se ha quedado antes, indescriptible y lo suficientemente agradable como para estar.

Cada vez que Yibo esté en el país, irán a cualquier hotel en el que se esté quedando. Lo mismo ocurre cuando Seungyoun está en China.

Nunca han estado en la casa del otro. Es mejor así, es lo que Seungyoun siempre se decía a sí mismo. Cuando se conocieron, hace tantos años, había sido en un motel de mierda en Japón. Algo así como con más de quince bandas que se quedaban en el mismo lugar. Había sido ruidoso y obsceno y cuando Seungyoun vio por primera vez a Yibo desde el otro lado del estacionamiento, sintió como si un rayo acabara de golpearlo. Ahora, después de todos estos años, ha aceptado que así es como son ellos.

No hablan en su camino hacia el hotel.

Yibo se sienta en una esquina lejana del asiento trasero de la cabina y Seungyoun se sienta en la otra. Seungyoun observa las calles durante el viaje, pero sabe que Yibo lo está observando. No se están tocando y Yibo no va a decir nada, él lo sabe, pero el sentir que lo mira es suficiente para que Seungyoun cierre los ojos y lo disfrute. Él jura que puede sentir sus ojos sobre su piel. Lo calienta de adentro hacia afuera y está agradecido de que los postes de luz no sean suficientes para que hagan notar su sonrojo. Se siente bien con eso, es como lo hace sentir Yibo.

Seungyoun alcanza los pantalones de Yibo que están tirados en el suelo y busca el paquete de cigarros y el encendedor en el bolsillo trasero, haciendo rápidamente el trabajo de encender uno. Su corazón todavía está acelerado y la corriente fría en la habitación hace que su piel sudorosa se enfríe más rápido de lo que quería. Seungyoun saborea el humo y cierra los ojos. Los cigarrillos siempre sabrán a él. Él quiere mantener ese sabor en su boca para siempre.

Se asusta al ver que Yibo se acerca rápidamente a él. Le devuelve una mirada inquisitiva, pero Yibo solo está buscando el paquete también.

―¿Desde cuándo fumas? ―pregunta Yibo.

Seungyoun se encoge de hombros y enciende el cigarro para él.

Yibo pone su mano detrás de su cabeza y estira sus extremidades sobre la cama. Su cuerpo desnudo es tan pálido que parece que refleja la luz de la horrible lámpara de noche. Luz de luna translúcida.

Seungyoun no responde la pregunta, observando la atractiva forma en que el cigarrillo cuelga de la boca de Yibo. Seungyoun no quiere decir que comenzó a fumar por su culpa y darle tanta influencia como esa. Su pecho se siente demasiado caliente. Toda la habitación se siente muy caliente. Seungyoun quiere colocarse sobre Yibo y follar hasta que la sensación desaparezca. No está seguro de que vaya a funcionar.

―¿Sabes cuándo volverás? ―Seungyoun cierra el maletero de su automóvil con un golpe, tres días después, y se da vuelta para mirar a Yibo, jugueteando con sus llaves.

Seungyoun siente que su piel está llena de rastros de todos los toques de Yibo. Han estado follando, besándose y hablando de todo y nada durante los últimos tres días.

Yibo pone su maleta en el piso y coloca las correas del estuche de su guitarra en su espalda antes de levantar los ojos. Se muerde el labio inferior entre los dientes y sus ojos se deslizan por todas partes. Seungyoun le devuelve un ceño fruncido. Se siente extraño que ambos estén parados aquí bajo el frío sol de invierno. Generalmente esta es la parte donde Yibo dirá algo frío y luego se irá sin mirar atrás. Se está saliendo del guión en este momento y el corazón de Seungyoun inmediatamente comienza a acelerarse. Estúpido. Estúpido estúpido corazón. ¿Este es? ¿Este es el momento en que Yibo dice que nunca volverá?

Es menos de un segundo. Es el tiempo que le toma a Yibo arreglar nuevamente las correas en su hombro. Cuando suelta su labio inferior, está enrojecido y brillante. Seungyoun mira hacia otro lado, y porque que decidió que mirar arriba al cielo nublado sería mejor para su cordura que hacerse pensar en la boca de Yibo, Seungyoun se extraña en el momento en que se acerca. No capta la expresión de Yibo cuando entra en su espacio y lo besa.

Todavía es terrible, más que terrible, algo horrible, porque ahora Seungyoun está seguro de que este es un último beso. Algún tipo de gesto lleno de lástima, está seguro de ello. La forma en que Yibo sostiene la cara de Seungyoun en sus manos es tan cruel, lo hace tan dulcemente. Seungyoun está seguro de que Yibo es una encarnación del demonio, porque besa a Seungyoun como siempre lo hace y ese solo beso es la razón por la que Seungyoun odia estar con alguien más. Yibo siempre lo besa como si el mundo se estuviera acabando, como si no hubiera nada, absolutamente nada más en el mundo que preferiría hacer.

Entonces Yibo se aleja, pero no suelta las mejillas de Seungyoun. Él mira a Seungyoun de cerca.

Y Seungyoun lo permite. Él sabe que Yibo lo mira todo el tiempo y siempre amo eso, siempre lo hizo sentir… cálido. Como un globo de aire caliente. Algo como eso, de esa forma. Como una tarde de verano cuando todavía eres un niño y los días son largos. Así que él siempre se aseguraba de estar allí para ser visto cada vez que podía.

No espera por Yibo, se recuerda a sí mismo. Después de cierto punto, esperar se convierte en ilusión. Esperar no es más que una mezcla de privación y auto-tortura y Seungyoun se valora mucho más que eso. Solo desea que Yibo lo siga mirando.

Cubre las manos de Yibo con las suyas, lo mira a los ojos y sonríe. Pisa fuerte la tristeza que amenaza con derramarse en su corazón, la patea hasta que puede sonreír y hacer descansar sus frentes juntas. No está seguro de lo que ve Yibo cuando lo mira, por qué continúa regresando por más. Yibo todavía no ha dicho nada. Todo lo que Seungyoun sabe es cómo él lo hace sentir.

―No importa ―dice Seungyoun―. No importa cuándo. Estaré aquí.

Yibo abre la boca, parece que está a punto de decir algo, pero finalmente no lo hace. Cierra la boca, se inclina y le da a Seungyoun un beso más prolongado. Él asiente.

―Vendré de nuevo ―es todo lo que susurra.

Seungyoun asiente de vuelta y le sonríe. Yibo sostiene una de sus manos, dándole un último apretón y sonríe mientras mira hacia él. Se siente diferente esta vez. Él cree que Yibo está siendo honesto, pero la honestidad nunca ha hecho segura ninguna promesa. Seungyoun lo mira a través de las puertas de vidrio hasta que Yibo desaparece de su vista. Es un día frío pero Seungyoun todavía siente como verano dentro de su pecho.

Esta ciudad es demasiado brillante para que brillen las estrellas, pero a la mierda. Seungyoun se dejará brillar cada vez que Yibo lo mire. Cuando sea que sea.

**Author's Note:**

> La noche debe ser oscura para que cualquier estrella brille.


End file.
